Ever
by XxTaionxX
Summary: One shot. Complete. This is only in ITALIAN sorry. It's a ToshiyaxDie from Dir en Grey band... Die loves Toshiya, but Toshiya loves Die?


Ever

"Un giorno ho chiesto a mio padre il perché si soffre" _ho pianto di nuovo come quel giorno_ "E mi rispose che soffrendo si cresce e per questo io dovevo soffrire. Perché dovevo crescere. Credo sia per questo perché quella volta mi mandò in ospedale…" _ho ancora il sapore dolce del sangue sulle mie labbra_ "Ora invece mi chiedo se non sono troppo cresciuto per soffrire ancora."

"Io penso che soffrire sia una cosa normale nella vita… Cioè ok, si cresce in un qualche modo… Si acquisisce più esperienza… Si cerca di non fare più gli stessi errori e diciamo che forse ci si migliora anche." Die spostò con un gesto abitudinale il ciuffo di capelli che gli copriva parte del viso, non si aspettava che Toshiya si confidasse così senza un motivo, una ragione.. Era difficile capire quello che pensava. Ed era altrettanto difficile capire perfettamente i suoi comportamenti.

Non amava essere prevedibile. Ecco.

"_I've been racing for you honey  
But you take your love  
From under my feet"_

"Die…" _se non sei stato tu, cosa mi rimane dopo? Il vuoto della delusione._ "Hai… Mhm." Il bassista appariva confuso, sembrava in conflitto con sé stesso e infatti era così. Non sapeva che cosa fare di preciso però doveva prendere una decisione, trovare il coraggio di affrontare le conseguenze…

Infilò nervosamente una mano in tasca, si alzò dal divano dello studio e si fermò a pochi passi da Daisuke che non riusciva a capire cosa stesse pensando il bassista.

Toshiya estrasse dalla tasca un foglio stropicciato, un po' strappato ai bordi riempito di una scrittura confusa quanto la sua mente e lo mostrò al chitarrista.

"E' tua questa lettera?"

Daisuke l'afferrò in un attimo, curioso di sapere cosa c'era scritto. Non l'aveva scritta lui. E il bassista lo capì dal suo sguardo.

Qualche minuto dopo Die sorrise quasi divertito "Wow! L'avrà scritta un tuo fan…" sospirò "Vorrei che dicessero anche a me queste cose."

_"The very moment I arrive  
I hold the invitation in my hand  
You smile and I don't understand  
When you tell me the writing ain't yours  
You were the one thing I could count on  
Even if your apathy was what I expected"_

"Capisco, grazie lo stesso." Toshiya tornò a sedere sul divanetto con il viso privo di ogni espressione, non lasciò uscire la delusione che c'era dentro di sé.

"To-" un rumore di passi che salivano le scale interruppe quello che stava cercando di dire Daisuke, gli altri del gruppo erano tornati dal bar al piano di sotto. Non erano più soli.

"Stavi dicendo qualcosa Die?" Il bassista rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui, non voleva mostrare alcuna debolezza e solitamente _l'attacco è la miglior difesa no?_

"Mhm… Forse è meglio se vado io ora al bar, m'è venuta sete."

Te ne vai di nuovo come sei tornato vero? Pensò Toshiya guardando gli altri aprire la porta ed entrare mentre Daisuke gli dava la schiena e usciva dalla stanza.

_"Oh darling I waited and waited to feel your footsteps  
And to hear your breath  
But maybe I just wanted someone to wait for"  
_

Il bassista sospirò rumorosamente, probabilmente non c'era niente tra lui e Daisuke se non un rapporto professionale e una stretta amicizia. Tutto qui. Nient'altro. Niente. Allora perché continuava a soffrire così da tempo? Se non c'è niente non c'è motivo di soffrire… E se non c'è motivo di soffrire non ha senso piangersi addosso.

_VAFFANCULO!Vaffanculo. Non riesco a toglierti dalla mia testa. Vattene. Hai sentito quello che ho detto?? ESCI!_

Toshiya aveva la testa tra le mani, non riusciva a smettere di pensare anche solo per un instante di sentire su di sé il tocco di Daisuke, delle sue mani snelle e affusolate. Avrebbe preferito essere al posto della sua chitarra rossa quasi ad ogni concerto.

_"You were ever in my mind  
You were behind my soul each time  
I held it to the flame  
You were ever in my precious thoughts  
I'd leave a room of angels  
Just to be alone"_

"Toshiya…" Il bassista voltò il viso nella direzione di Kyo. Lui capiva sempre se c'era qualcosa che non andava. Sesto senso? "C'è qualcosa che non va?"

_Certo che c'è. C'è sempre qualcosa che non va con me_. "No, nulla. Perché me lo chiedi?"

Il vocalist sbuffò poco convinto ma non rispose, se non aveva voglia di parlare era inutile costringerlo.

"Forse è meglio se vai anche tu a bere qualcosa." Disse infine cono tono asciutto avvicinandosi al microfono per mettere a posto l'altezza del cavalletto.

Toshiya sorrise mestamente, si alzò e velocemente uscì dalla stanza facendo le scale quasi di corsa dirigendosi al bar.

Riuscì a trovare la schiena di Daisuke con un unico sguardo, si avvicinò piano e sussurrò "Die" a voce così bassa che a stento lo sentì lui stesso.

Il chitarrista si voltò con la birra in mano.

_"If only to say your name  
I never told you I needed you darling  
Like a rose needs the rain  
How could you possibly know how much  
So I reach for your love  
Like the moon and the stars  
Ever in my sight  
Ever out of touch"_

"Anche tu qui per un drink Totchi?" sorrise Daisuke con un leggero accenno di baffetti per la schiuma della birra.

Certo che sono qui per te… Non immagini quanto ho bisogno di quel tuo sorriso… Di… Di vederti… Di te.

"Sì, m'è venuta sete." Rispose con noncuranza sedendo accanto al chitarrista che tornò a bere la propria birra.

Il bassista ordinò qualcosa da bere e dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio sospirò e guardando il vuoto davanti a sé disse che si stava davvero bene lì. Eppure quello non era per niente un bel posto, non era molto pulito, non era molto grande e non c'era un personale per niente affidabile. Al posto di una birra potevano anche darti una limonata… Tanto per loro era uguale.

_"There's a spotlight of a holy kind  
Think it comes from somewhere  
Up in the sky or from some far off lovely place  
But this light never ever ever shone on me  
At least as far as I could see  
So I sat in the dark and I watched you"_

"Stai bene qui?" ridacchiò Daisuke finendo quello che c'era rimasto della birra in una lunga sorsata.

"Diciamo di sì…" _solo perché ci sei tu._

"Capisco… Uhm. Forse è meglio tornare di sopra, fra un po' penso ricominceranno le prove, il break era solo di 20 minuti e credo che Kaoru sia già furioso per questi 3 minuti avanzati." Rise ancora pagando il barista anche per Toshiya e alzandosi dal tavolo.

"……… Aspetta." Il bassista aveva ancora lo sguardo confuso di prima, probabilmente avrebbe voluto dire tantissime cose ma qualcosa glielo impediva. Non voleva rovinare nulla. Non voleva ferire.

"Che cosa?" chiese Daisuke voltandosi verso di lui, guardando quell'uomo che nascondeva fin troppo bene i suoi pensieri. _A cosa stava pensando ora?_

"Niente. Hai ragione." _Io ti voglio_ "E' meglio che torniamo di sopra."

"Speriamo che Kaoru non ci urli dietro come ieri…" Il chitarrista si fece scuro in volto, non per la preoccupazione del leader ma più che altro perché era preoccupato per l'amico. Andò verso l'ascensore per andare al loro piano, non amava fare le scale per cui l'ascensore sarebbe stato più comodo.

_"Now I just cry to myself  
When there's no one around  
And I teach myself to walk backwards  
Out of any given situation  
Yes I can be graceful and try  
Not to step on my train and"_

Toshiya entrò in ascensore con Daisuke. Per qualche attimo non disse nulla, anzi, sembrava quasi che non ci fosse nemmeno lì con lui, pensò il chitarrista guardando il suo sguardo vuoto e quel viso ora privo d'ogni espressione.

"A me… A me piaci Die." Riuscì alla fine a dire guardandolo negli occhi con una stranissima aria seria che Die non aveva mai visto nell'amico.

"Beh, vorrei anche vedere… Se non ti piacessi non saremmo amici no?" Ridacchiò nervosamente Daisuke.

"Non in quel senso." Toshiya si voltò a fissare il proprio io nello specchio dell'ascensore. Si faceva schifo. Aveva rovinato la loro amicizia. Poteva benissimo vedere lo sguardo preoccupato del chitarrista dietro di lui dallo specchio. Sicuramente niente sarebbe stato più come prima.

_"You don't have to say goodbye  
But I'll be right here if you want to"_

"Senti… Lascia perdere quello che ho detto. Era solo un mio… Strano pensiero." Rispose Toshiya alle immaginarie domande che Daisuke continuava a farsi. Uscirono entrambi dall'ascensore e con passo veloce il bassista superò il chitarrista per chiudersi in bagno.

Non aveva una minima idea di cosa fare e quell'amore insano per Daisuke lo stava facendo diventare pazzo davvero. Forse era quasi ossessionato… Oppure era davvero amore?

Amore? E chi ci credeva ancora ormai?

Che cos'è l'amore?

Quella sensazione che ti fa battere il cuore a mille. Che ti fa sentire il cuore pulsante in gola. Che ti fa sudare tutto quasi come fosse troppo caldo. Che ti fa pensare continuamente a una sola persona. Che ti fa soffire. Che ti fa stare bene. Amore è tutto. Amore è niente.

L'amore è tutto soltanto se lo accetti.

_E io sarò qui per te, se vorrai._

"_Now I could paint your portrait  
If I never saw you again  
When I am old someone may ask me  
If I ever loved  
And I will speak but they won't recognize  
My words, they'll say I'm telling lies  
And maybe I am  
Maybe I am  
All I know is"_

Daisuke aprì la porta del bagno, Toshiya era chiuso lì da troppo tempo, così aveva scassinato la porta con la borchia di uno dei bracciali di Kyo (OO).

"Toshiya… Vieni?Ti sto aspet- ti stiamo aspettando." Sorrise e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.


End file.
